


Flesh is weak and my lips need a meal

by diggingthegrave



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingthegrave/pseuds/diggingthegrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt by Anonymous: "So in your last fic you had Ethan's wrists bound by Vanessa. Could you write another smut piece where it's the other way around?"<br/>I could; so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh is weak and my lips need a meal

“I don’t recall last time I was bound being particularly fun,” Vanessa purred while Ethan pinned both wrists above her head and tied them together to one of the bars of the headboard.

 

“Last time you were not yourself,” he said with a smirk, “let alone naked.”

 

“I believe being naked is required if I desire to take part in such activities.”

 

“You’re goddamn right it is,” Ethan whispered hoarsely, mouth ghosting over hers. Vanessa leaned forward to steal a kiss, but Ethan quickly jerked backward, tutting her.

 

“Not yet,” as he brushed a palm from her collarbones to the center of her chest. “Not yet, my dear Miss Ives.”

 

Vanessa whimpered at that, back arching into his touch, warm and stout. His hand slid to the side then, cupping one breast, peak hardening under his palm.

 

He lifted another hand to squeeze the other, bending over to nuzzle at the long column of her throat. Butterfly kisses followed the path his hands traveled before, reaching her breast and taking the nipple inside his mouth.

 

Vanessa inhaled sharply, eyes shut tight to revel in the feeling of the swirl of his tongue, the heat of his hand, the rasp of his scruff against her smooth skin. He changed his attention to her other breast and she moaned loud, rolling her hips up to chase more and more friction.

 

Ethan gripped one hip and pressed her down. “Eager, aren’t we?”

 

“Tease,” she puffed, throat dry and chest heaving.

 

“Darling, you ain’t seen anything yet,” his accent was thick and Vanessa knew he meant every word of it.  She shuddered as his lips trailed down her stomach, tip of his tongue dipping in her navel. He went lower and lower, hovering over where she was already aching for him, hands stroking firmly the inside of her thighs. He turned his head and started nibbling at the soft skin there, holding her ankle up so he could scrape his teeth all the way to the back of her knee. All coherent thoughts left her mind in a rush, and she could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing but his lips and his teeth and his tongue deliciously searing her skin.

 

Her whimpers were awfully weak as Ethan lined his head right above her slick flesh. “Look at me,” he grunted, as she hesitantly blinked her eyes open and stared down at him. His eyes were dark as he closed them and breathed her in,  _deep_ , and without another warning plunged his head and closed his mouth around her clit.

 

Vanessa roared like the lioness she was, thighs quivering and squeezing his head. Ethan flicked his tongue over and over, sucking and lapping and kissing and biting lightly as Vanessa writhed under him, her nails almost drawing blood from her palms with the strength of her grip. Oh, how she wanted to break free and grasp a fistful of his hair while his mouth drove her wild, and she probably could loosen herself because he never tied her up too tight to hurt, but she agreed to play and she would indulge him, he already does so much for her, like this, like his tongue flat stroking up and down and in and out and faster, faster,  _oh God Ethan, faster_ , as he pressed her legs further down onto the mattress to keep her still while he picked up his pace and lapped and sucked and kissed and bit and flicked his tongue relentlessly until she was right there, coming hard and high and screaming his name and other profanities suited for a moment like this, when she was panting hard and he was laughing breathlessly, licking his lips and setting himself on his knees, grabbing her hips and lifting her off the bed to hook her trembling legs on the inside of his elbows.

 

She was still lightheaded when she felt the tip of his cock pressing persistently against her folds, and she was so wet he slid in effortlessly, slowly thrusting all the way in, feeling her walls stretch to every inch of his length. When he was fully sheathed he started circling his hips, waiting for her to adjust, both of them breathing deep. Vanessa knew she wouldn’t last once more but neither was he, as she was feeling him was pulsing inside of her, his tongue between his teeth.

 

Ethan began to move, shallow thrusts that had her already moaning and arching her back; breasts bouncing and inviting as he wasted no time bending over and taking one inside his mouth, teeth rough on her nipple as his cock kept slamming deep, in and out, in and out, in and out,  _fuck_ , so deep, harder, harder, harder as his thrusts grew erratic and he growled, thick and heavy and came deep inside her and she followed him—she’ll always follow him—bodies slick with sweat and souls filled with songs.

 

Ethan at last leaned over and kissed her fully, and Vanessa could taste herself on his tongue, smell herself on his scruff, and she loved it, loved feeling him all over her as well, loved his scent and his lips and his skin but now…

 

Now she wanted nothing but to touch him.

 

“Can you untie me now?” she asked sweetly.

 

Ethan groaned but reached up and released her, resting his head against the headboard. He took her wrists on his hands and rubbed circles on them. “Are those all right? Did I tie them up too tight?”

 

Vanessa jerked them away from him, and whispering, reached down his cock and gave him a firm squeeze.

 

“Guess there’s only way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is part of the lyrics from "Jake's Leg", a total fuck-me song by a fuck-me band called Baroness ;)


End file.
